This invention relates to enclosures for steel conversion apparatus.
One type of steel conversion apparatus includes an open-topped vessel having tuyeres extending through its lower end for injecting oxygen beneath the level of molten metal within the vessel. In addition, a hydrocarbon shielding fluid, such as light oil, natural gas or propane, is injected in surrounding relation to the oxygen for prolonging tuyere life. As a result of the reactions within the vessel and the disassociation of the shielding fluid, pollutant gases and particulate material are discharged from the open upper end of the vessel. In order to prevent the discharge of these pollutants, such vessels are often provided with a smoke hood coupled to a gas cleaning system. Such smoke hoods are normally disposed above the open upper end of the vessel and are incapable of completely collecting off-gases when the vessel is tilted for receiving hot metal or scrap. Accordingly, an enclosure may be provided around the vessel for preventing discharge of pollutants during such charging operations. An access door in one side of the enclosure may be opened and closed for periodic charging. It is necessary in the performance of various portions of the process cycle to pivot the vessel away from its smoke hood. During at least a portion of these vessel turn-up and turn-down operations, the open mouth of the vessel is directed toward the access doors with the result that molten metal and slag, which are discharged from the vessel as a result of factors such as spitting, tend to collect on the doors.